Trésors
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir, silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère qui dormait profondément, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait, mais il savait qu'il le trouverait ici, dans cette pièce. Il commença à fouiller la grande armoire et aperçut une boîte à chaussure, en hauteur.


La maison était calme. Les rayons du soleil réchauffait les pièces les plus au sud et les réfections de la neige sur les murs rendait le tout d'une luminosité éblouissante. La vieille horloge cognait chaque seconde inlassablement et les piaillements des oiseaux se percevaient légèrement au travers les vitres.

Mais si l'on monte à l'étage, c'était une vraie bataille que l'on pouvait voir se jouer. Les soldats valsaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et les tanks écrasaient des chevaux sans vergognes. Et au milieu de ce carnage se trouvait ce petit garçon aux cheveux blonds qui faisaient mille et un bruitages pour illustrer son jeu de rôle.

Cependant, après avoir fait gagner le camp avec les tanks, le garçon se lassa de toute cette violence et chercha une nouvelle chose à faire. Et le petit Père Noël qui trônait sur son lit lui donna une idée qui le fit aussitôt sourire. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir, silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère qui dormait profondément, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait, mais il savait qu'il le trouverait ici, dans cette pièce. Il commença à fouiller la grande armoire et aperçut une boîte à chaussure, en hauteur. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il la voulait et parviendrait à l'avoir en faisant fonctionner ses méninges.

Heureusement, à côté de lui, il avait ce marchepied, parfait pour lui permettre d'atteindre cet objet. Il le prit, mais cela était trop lourd pour lui. Ne pouvant le porter, le paquet glissa de ses mains, dans un bruit de fracas que le garçon n'avait pas prévu. Il descendit du marchepied et découvrit les trésors cachés dans ses boîtes. Il était fasciné par ces dizaines de jouets dont il n'avait jamais osé demander au Père Noël. Il prit une poupée qui représentait un soldat en uniforme puis une voiture de course télécommandée.

Mais ce petit moment d'extase fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la maman à toute vitesse dans la pièce. En voyant la boîte renversée et son fils commencer à jouer avec son contenu, elle poussa un soupir.

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès, maman, la boîte est tombée et….

Mais elle se contenta de sourire en voyant son fils se fondre en paroles gênées et en excuses. Elle s'approcha, s'accroupit en face de lui et prit un faux revolver entre ses mains.

— Tu sais à qui étaient ces jouets ? demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon secoua la tête et se mit à genoux à côté de sa mère.

— C'était à ton père, dit-elle. Il les a gardé pour pouvoir les offrir à ton frère et toi au fil des ans.

— Mais ce n'est pas le Père Noël qui apporte les jouets ?

La mère sourit et secoua la tête.

— J'ai un secret à te confier, commença-t-elle. Un secret de la plus haute importance et qu'il ne faut surtout révéler à personne. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Le garçon acquiesça aussitôt, impatient d'en savoir plus à propos de cette information.

— La sécurité du pays en dépend, ajouta la femme. Je peux vraiment te croire sur parole ?

— Oui, tu peux, je te le jure.

La mère sourit et continua son histoire.

— Le Père Noël n'existe pas, dit-elle. Il a été créé pour que les enfants soient sages, mais en fait, ce sont nous, les parents, qui amenons les jouets.

— Vous travaillez avec les lutins ?

— Nous sommes les lutins.

Le visage du garçon s'illumina alors.

— Alors, vous êtes en mission tous les ans !

— Exactement.

— C'est encore plus cool que le Père Noël.

— Tu promets de garder le secret ? insiste la maman.

— Promis !

Et heureux d'être privilégié concernant cette information importante, il afficha un large sourire sur son visage lorsque sa mère embrassa son front tendrement.

Tout ceci n'était pas réel. Dean, endormit dans le lit miteux d'un motel du Connecticut, rêvait de ce moment qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avec sa propre mère. Mais malgré tout, il souriait dans son sommeil, réconforté par la douceur et la simplicité de ce moment de complicité.


End file.
